Fantasy
by TARDIS-Trailer
Summary: Hermione theorises and fantasises about her favourite professor.


**Fantasy**

Hermione sat in potions thinking about how he would do things to her, things she'd never dreamed of - amazing, dirty things that were surely illegal in more than one way.

It was his nose that attracted him to her at first - that abnormally large nose. She tried to stop looking at him, but it was just so hard when she saw him every day - sitting at the staff table or at the front of the potions classroom. It was like the universe was teasing her, putting him and his nose on a pedestal so she couldn't not stare at him.

Surely everyone else looked at him as much as she did? Oh, but that was preposterous. Hermione knew the feelings she had were wrong, she knew they were damn wrong. She'd been over it in her head again and again.

What would happen if _anyone_ found out, let alone Harry or Ron! Least of all... him.

She didn't think she could bare it - knowing that he knew. It would make seeing him every day that little bit more unbearable. Knowing that he knew, her fantasies would come to an end. She could stop hoping that something would happen.

The hope was the thing she held onto, it was the only thing that stopped her from being a complete mess. If she didn't have her hope what would she have? Turmoil, distress, nothing. If she wasn't allowed to hope, what was there to live for?

She didn't know if she loved him. Love seemed like an over-used emotion, an over-used word. It'd been tired out and abused by so many stupid and unworthy people that it'd lost its power. Not that Hermione felt such a thing towards him.

She wasn't sure what she felt. Desire, definitely. If he asked her to get on her knees in the middle of a crowded corridor, or if he told her say uncouth and perverted things to him in the middle of a potions lesson, she would oblige without a second thought.

Was that love? - The notion that she was willing to do anything to please him sexually? No, it was lust –she lusted for him. Not with her heart but with her body, with the most primal of urges.

This is what made her feel okay about what she was doing, what she was feeling. That it wasn't her fault, there was nothing she could do.

Hermione felt okay that she would fall apart if she knew, with 100% certainty, that nothing would ever come between them, because she simply could not be blamed. Nor could he be blamed for attracting her in the first place.

Just one kiss, she thought. Just one kiss and she'd be set. Set for a thousand more fantasies, a thousand more possibilities. She could let her filthy imagination stretch into places it had never been before. Take her to sexual peaks she'd never climbed and virginal thresholds she'd never dared to break.

All with, 'just one kiss', she whispered.

'Miss, Granger,' drawled Severus Snape, standing over his sleeping student.

Hermione sat bolt upright at her desk. 'I... what?' The potions class was empty, save for her and her potions professor.

'You were sleeping,' said Severus nonchalantly making a subtle wiping gesture at the corner of his mouth.

Hermione lifted a finger and touched the corner of her lips. 'Oh bollocks,' she mouthed, quickly wiping off the drool that had pooled there.

'Indeed,' replied Severus, reading her lips. 'Would you care to tell me why you were unconscious during my lesson?' He folded his arms, awaiting her answer so he could smirk sadistically and exert some scathing, sarcastic comment.

Hermione, still kind of bewildered with sleep, and obviously not sparing a thought for present company, blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, 'I was fantasising.'

Severus raised a surprised eyebrow, 'I see.'

Realising what she'd said, Hermione banged her head on the desk, 'ow,' she cried. 'I didn't mean to say that,' she added, head still against the desk.

'Evidently,' said Severus. 'But do go on, I'm intrigued,' and he was.

'Excuse me, professor?' Hermione blinked up at him, surely she was still dreaming.

Severus leaned back on the desk behind him, 'tell me about this fantasy of yours.'

_It must be a dream, _thought Hermione. _A very surreal dream but, nevertheless, a dream. _'I'm dreaming,' she said aloud.

'I can assure you that you are not dreaming. Now, tell me about this fantasy or I will put you in detention.'

A smile flickered across Hermione's face.

Severus noticed this and quickly deduced the subject of Hermione's fantasy. 'With Mr. Filch,' he added with a smirk.

Hermione frowned then looked at him curiously, was telling him that she spent almost every night torturing herself with unimaginable circumstances between herself and her teacher worth not getting a detention? She decided against telling the truth, the risk was too great.

'What do you want to know?' she asked, staring straight into her Professor's eyes.

Severus stared straight back, 'who you were fantasising about.' He narrowed his eyelids, smirking once again.

'Ron Weasley,' said Hermione, gulping.

'You're lying.' Severus advanced on Hermione. He grabbed a tuft of her hair, pulled her out of her chair and around the desk so she was standing in front of him.

He shoved her against the back wall, 'tell the truth,' he said calmly.

Hermione's breath was coming so fast that her chest was heaving. Utterly turned on and taking no second chances, she bit her lip and said, 'make me.'

Severus put one hand on the wall and moved closer to Hermione so their lips were almost touching. 'Tell me who it was,' he said.

Hermione shivered, still breathing fast. Barely able to concentrate she swallowed. 'S-s-s-sir.. I d-d...'

Severus caressed Hermione's face with his free hand. He looked to her lips, and then to her eyes, 'spit it out, Granger.'

Hermione let out a sound half-way between a squeak and a moan. He was so close to her face that she could feel what little heat was coming from his mouth when he talked to her, when he ordered her to speak...

Hermione tentatively lifted a shaking hand and, very conscious of what she was about to do, put her fingertips to the side of Severus' head. She left them there, waiting for his reaction.

Severus, forgetting himself, closed his eyes and leaned into Hermione's finger tips. This being the only close, physical contact he'd had with a young witch since... this thought brought him back to reality, he opened his eyes and pushed Hermione's shoulder back against the wall. 'Tell me what you had me do to you, Granger. I'm very interested in hearing all the details - the sweat, the lust and especially the fact that you can't have me.'

Hermione opened her mouth, shocked and stunned. She tried to process this information but found that she just couldn't. A feeble 'I...' was all she could manage.

Severus leaned towards Hermione's face; he cocked his head so his nose didn't touch her. He parted his lips, still moving, inch by infuriating inch, towards Hermione.

Hermione, realising her mouth was still gaping, closed it. She rested her wrist on Severus' shoulder, spreading her fingers along his slender neck, trying to pull him closer, but to no avail.

Severus put his left hand at Hermione's waist pulling her against him, he snaked his right into her hair and around her neck. He whispered into her mouth with that velvet voice of his, 'say my name, Granger. Tell me what you want me to do to you and I just might oblige...'

Hermione closed her eyes, this was the moment she'd always dreamed of. 'How about I show you?' she took his face in both of her hands and moved in to kiss him when he stopped her.

Severus grabbed both her wrists and pinned them against the wall. 'No,' he said. 'I want to _hear_ it from you, I want to hear you say it. To squirm beneath my grasp as you tell your potions professor what you dream about, how wild and erotic you are beneath this Mary Sue exterior,' he gestured to Hermione.

Wanting to prolong the contact she was having with her teacher, Hermione stalled. 'What's in it for you?' she asked. 'What do you get out of me telling you my fantasies?'

'Your embarrassment at having to say the word 'fuck' in front of me,' Severus sneered.

A stab of pleasure rippled throughout Hermione as the word left Severus' mouth. Try as she might, she couldn't hold it in. A moan escaped her lips as she thrashed against the wall.

'Just one little story, that's all it takes,' Severus taunted. 'One little story and I'm willing to let you play it all out.'

Hermione was jolted into the present, 'y-you are?' she asked, looking at Severus incredulously.

'Yes.'

'Then let go of me,' said Hermione.

Severus released Hermione's wrists and stepped back from her.

'Well first,' she said, walking around her professor so that his back now faced the wall, 'I have to restrain you. So you don't go back on your word. You understand, of course.'

'Of course,' Severus replied.

Hermione took her wand out and muttered, '_impedimenta!'_ rope shot out the end. She used it to tie Severus' hands together.

'Now I can tell you what goes through my head daily,' she said, putting her wand on the desk and taking off her jumper. 'Better yet,' she continued, kicking off her shoes 'I can show you.'

Putting both her hands on Severus' chest, she pushed him against the wall just as he had done to her.

Sliding her arm around the back of Severus neck, Hermione hoisted herself up onto her toes so she could reach his ear.

'In my fantasies,' she whispered, 'you fuck me in all different positions. But our favourite...' she switched to the other ear, 'is against the wall.'

The corner of Severus mouth twitched but otherwise his face and, more to the point, his body, was completely devoid of emotion.

Hermione stepped away from Severus and started unbuttoning her white school shirt. 'It happens in this very room, actually,' she continued. Hermione dropped the shirt to the floor and walked towards Severus, she started undoing the buttons on his coat. She stopped, 'please stop me if I'm boring you at all.'

'Oh no not at all. Please continue,' said Severus, gesturing towards his coat with his head.

Hermione finished unbuttoning Severus' coat so it slipped off his shoulders and rested against his bonded wrists.

Hermione ran her hands down his crisp, white shirt. 'Most of my fantasies happen in this classroom. It makes it all the more exciting that way, don't you think?' She began to unbutton his shirt. 'The fact that we could get caught at any time. That a student could simply walk in and see you violating a student so ferociously against this very wall.'

'How so?' asked Severus, tonelessly.

'What do you mean?' asked Hermione, rolling the shirt down his arms.

'When you say 'violating ferociously'. What do you mean by that?'

'Oh,' said Hermione. Half responding to his question, half marvelling at Severus' muscular chest.

Severus smirked at the reaction he'd gotten, he was proud of his body.

'Well,' said Hermione. She stepped back from Severus and unzipped her skirt, allowing it to fall to the floor, revealing a rather risqué pair of knickers – bright red, to match her bra. She stepped out of the skirt. 'You would rob me of my clothes, so I'd be stark naked,' Hermione looked down at her almost clothes-less body, 'much like I am right now.'

She walked towards him again and started unbuckling his trousers. Undoing the zipper, she ran the trousers down to his ankles.

Severus stepped out of his trousers. He was now wearing nothing but shoes, socks and a rather flattering pair of black briefs.

Hermione stepped back again to admire the almost naked man in front of her. 'Mmm,' she said appreciatively. He wasn't aroused yet, but this would change.

Hermione moved towards Severus again. She grabbed his package, 'I can't believe you're not turned on by me. Do you know what that could do to a girl's self-esteem?'

Severus winced at the sudden pressure being applied to his balls. 'You haven't told me the whole fantasy yet. I have nothing to be, uh, "turned on" by.'

'Hm,' Hermione contemplated. 'Where was I?' she said.

'I believe you said something about being "stark naked" against a wall,' Severus supplied.

'Ah, yes,' said Hermione, remembering her place. Slowly rubbing Severus' unperturbed package, she continued with the story.

'You'd have me naked against this wall,' she undid her bra with her free hand letting her breasts bounce out, 'tits first. Then you'd grab me by the hips and push yourself into me so my stomach was flat against the wall.' She rubbed faster. 'I'd feel how hard you were against my bare back, your dick pressing into me, teasing me.'

Severus licked his dry lips, trying hard not to be affected by the young witches' potent words and her hand, growing ever faster against his cock.

Hermione moaned and pushed her breasts into Severus' chest. She rested her head against his collar bone, still manipulating his dick through his briefs.

'I beg for you to fuck me. To take me against the wall and make me beg for mercy, but you don't. You make me sweat and _plead_,' Hermione moaned, 'for release.'

Hermione pressed herself into Severus, finally managing to force a reaction out of his supposedly dormant cock. 'Unnnn,' she moaned, feeling his hardness strain against her.

'Finally, you can't take waiting anymore and you enter me from behind, force your cock deep inside me.' Hermione pushed herself closer to Severus, dying to feel what it would be like for him to be inside her for real. 'You start off painfully slow, thrusting yourself in and out - pushing me harder into the wall with every forward motion.'

Severus started to wrestle his hands out of their bonds, desperate to pull Hermione closer to him. But he wouldn't give in to her, not yet.

'Your pace gradually increases until I can feel the climax coming. You fuck me faster and faster, starting to feel it too. You tell me to wait, to not move an inch and I oblige.' Hermione lifted a leg up to wrap around Severus' waist. She grabbed his arse with her right hand, grinding herself into him. She moaned loudly, 'you keep going and you start to groan with my name on your lips. I stay silent, almost in pain, ready to blow.'

Severus finally released his hands and his clothing dropped to the floor. He balled his hands into fists, willing himself not to touch her until she'd finished.

Hermione's voice was breathless, 'you shout, '_now!_' and I scream in agony and pleasure shouting your name at the top of my lungs. You grunt and groan as you feel your orgasm ripple through your body.'

Hermione grinded herself into Severus harder as she let her fantasy come to a close. 'You collapse from exhaustion, leaving yourself inside me. You put a hand to the wall and pant, trying to catch your breath.'

Severus moaned, grabbing Hermione's arse cheeks with both his hands, pulling her closer. He bent down and brushed his lips against her neck. Leaning towards her ear he said in a gruff, yet composed, voice. '_Get. Out_.' He let his hands go rigid at his sides.

Hermione lifted her leg off of Severus' hip and took her hands off his arse. She opened her mouth and gaped at him, eyes wide with betrayal. 'But you said-' she stopped, speechless.

Severus glared down at her, his eyes wide with forced fury, 'I said get out.' He pointed towards the door.

Realising she'd been lied to, Hermione went to the desk to get her wand. She gave it a wave and her clothes appeared on her body, rumpled, yet covering everything. She picked up her schoolbooks.

Severus stared after her as she made her way to the door, still pointing.

Tears appeared in Hermione's eyes, she held her books to her chest and ran to the door, disappearing through it.

Severus slumped back to the wall, sliding down to the floor. He ran both his hands through his hair and tried to make sense of what had just happened.


End file.
